


Make Me Kneel

by Sar_Kalu



Series: Holtzbert Smut 'Verse - NSFW [1]
Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, ghostbusters 2016
Genre: Enjoy!, Erin likes girls, F/F, Holtz likes girls, I write big smut and I cannot lie, I'm total Holtzbert trash, also, and an unfinished equation watching on, and not a single guy, getting it on, in the lab, it's Holtz and Erin, it's pretty tame actually, just fingers and lips, obviously these two are meant to be together, that theres only chicks, with a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar_Kalu/pseuds/Sar_Kalu
Summary: Erin's working late, Holtz comes into the lab after a party... they get down...





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Kiss me where your eye won't meet me  
> Meet me where your mind won't kiss me...  
> You girls never know  
> Oh no, you girls'll never know  
> No you girls never know  
> How you make a [girl] feel"  
> \- Franz Ferdinand, "No You Girls"

The whiteboard swam before her eyes in a shimmering daze. The number had become entangled with the letters and nothing made sense anymore. Erin pressed her left index finger and thumb into the bridge of her nose and groaned, she was so tired. Breathing in deeply, Erin straightened her shoulders and stared at the whiteboard with determination. She had promised that she would get this to Abby in the morning – no, Erin checked her watch and heaved a sigh, today.

Abby _would_ get this equation by today; Erin was bound and determined to make it happen.

It was late, well, early and the world was silent. Outside the Fire Station, the asphalt glowed gold under the illumination of the streetlights. Occasionally a car or truck would rattle past, but Erin paid them no mind. Her fingers were cramping around the thick, plastic body of the marker and her wrist and shoulder burned from holding her arm up for so long. Between the gentle hum of Holtzmann’s machines behind her, the squeak of the marker across the whiteboard and her own intermittent yawn, Erin was slowly being lulled into a state of calm exhaustion.

Just as Erin was transcribing the last digit into her equation with a sense of satisfaction, the door to the lab blew open. Erin dropped her marker in shock, spinning around to meet the manic eyes of Jillian Holtzmann, who ignored Erin in favour of dancing over to her desk and slamming the music on with a loud: “boo-yeah, baby!”

Striking a pose, Holtz pointed a screwdriver at Erin and winked, “Holtzy’s back in business, cutie pie!”

Erin gaped at the manic engineer, not entirely sure where the blonde woman was getting the energy from. As Erin watched Holtz, it slowly occurred to her that the boundless energy of the tiny blonde was being hampered by the incredibly tight clothing she was wearing.

Erin, who would, under pressure, admit that Holtz was a remarkably attractive woman, had always preferred her women to look like women. Erin also recognised that this was incredibly sexist of her, but there was something about a woman in a tiny, itty-bitty dress with legs that were smooth and looked a mile long and breasts that looked set to bust of the top that just… _did_ it for her…

And Holtzmann…

Oh, God…

Holtzmann…

Those legs…

Those bare, round arms that… oh my god… toned… so, so toned…

And then Holtzmann bent over and Erin damn near fell to her knees. The material was stretched tight across the two muscular cheeks of Holtz’s ass and _there. were. no. panty. lines…_

Erin was dying.

Erin was a puddle of lust.

Erin… oh God, Erin wanted… oh God, how Erin _wanted_ …

Jillian was dancing to _I love Rock and Roll_ and was doing hip thrusts along to the beat as she settled a lab coat around her slim, muscular body and set about tying her hair up into a knot on top of her head… and how had Erin not noticed her hair was down?

And was she wearing _heels_?

Erin let out a choked breath, her eyes wide and the air around her suddenly super heated. She had never wanted to kneel at a girls’ feet more…

Erin shook her head rapidly, drawing Holtz’s bemused attention with the random movement, and ducked down to pick her pen up. She would finish this equation. She would. And then she would go home.

And then she would go home, Erin shut her eyes tightly as she stood upright, marker in hand, and braced herself against the whiteboard in front of her, her knees suddenly weak.

And then she would go home… fingers would wander… oh fuck…

Erin drew in a deep breath, her mouth was so dry but her panties were suddenly so slick and it was making walking around increasingly uncomfortable. She could feel the wet, it was building and puddling between her lips, in her panties, and god, she felt so, so empty and her fingers were aching and her pelvic floor muscles were twitching and all she wanted to do was roll her hips but she couldn’t.

Jillian was just _there_ … and it was exquisite torture.

Erin lost long moments, running her tongue over her lip, fantasising that her lips her Jillian’s and that she could smell her; that she could taste her; that she could sink deep into her… Erin let out a muffled groan.

And Jillian, - dear, sweet, innocent Jillian, - looked up at her in concern.

Jillian made her way over to Erin, dressed in that little black dress with those impossibly long legs and lipstick pink shoes and…

Oh God, Erin squeezed her eyes shut, Jillian was wearing bright red lipstick…

Those full, pouty, luscious lips were highlighted and fuck, Erin thought blearily, her mind a swimming haze of lust and terrible, no-good, naughty thoughts, Jillian was going to be the death of her.

Jillian looked at her, confused and worried, “Erin?” And those big blue eyes, red painted lips, and softly wisping hair just made her seem all the more like an angel and Erin shut her eyes again. Tighter. Harder. _Fuck_.

No, no, no.

Don’t think about tight or hard…

Don’t do it…

Oh fucking hell, Erin breathed, why couldn’t Holtz just dress in jeans and leather like the baby dyke she was. Why did she had to dress up in a dress and lipstick looking like one of Erin’s porn fantasies; and fuck her, but if Jillian didn’t back up and away, go back to her desk, Erin would no be held accountable for the many, many orgasms she would wring out of that tiny, bottle-blonde body.

Holtz rested a hand on Erin’s shoulder, genuinely worried, “Erin, are you okay?”

And Erin bit her lip and managed to choke out a reply, “I’m fine, Holtz, just, you’re dressed a little different and this equation is giving me a hard time and I am so, so…” Erin bit back the _horny_ that nearly escaped and managed to rasp out, “ _tired_ ,” instead. Just barely.

Holtz, who’s mind had been firmly fixed on the work that had popped up in her mind in the middle of her scouting for a girl to take home, suddenly put two and two together.

Erin, - tall, flushed, sweaty, avoiding-her-eyes, biting her lip, and flared nostrils, Erin, - was… attracted to her? Jillian looked down at her dress and heels and was unable to prevent the smirk that broke out across her lips.

Erin had a type… and it was the pretty blonde dressed neatly and nicely while showing off their… assets.

Kevin’s had been his broad chest, his large arms in a tight shirt and his firm ass encased in thick denim.

Jillian’s were her long legs, her narrow waist, her pouting lips, and her high, firm breasts that looked to be more than a handful.

Jillian knew women; even better, she knew this woman. Erin was a puddle of lustful goo waiting to be manipulated into Jillian’s very big, very comfortable bed…

Erin watched as a large, pleased smile broke out over Jillian’s face, dimples and all, and shuddered as smouldering blue eyes pinned her in place.

“Jillian?” Erin whispered almost fearfully, “what…?”

Jillian reached out and caught Erin’s elbow, steering her over to Erin’s desk and very gently, but firmly, setting the older woman on the edge. Leaning forwards, Jillian’s smirk became more pronounced, “stay,” she told Erin firmly.

Erin nodded, eyes wide as Jillian settled neatly onto her knees and flicked the button of her pants open before grasping two handfuls at the waistband and ripping both pants and panties down. Erin’s gasp was shocked and relieved.

Cool air rushed to meet hot skin and Erin all but whimpered at the feeling of Jillian’s hands trailing up and down her legs. Erin gripped the edge of the table top with long fingers, her blunt nails sinking into the soft wood harshly.

“Fuck,” Erin breathed as Jillian slipped a finger through her dripping folds.

“Oh fuck,” Erin rasped as Jillian’s finger found her entrance and ran a ring around it, just barely dipping inside.

“Jesus,” Erin’s head fell backwards, her throat exposed and bared to the world as Jillian inserted two fingers into her and the stretch was by far the best thing she had ever felt.

Legs trembling, Erin focussed on how Jillian pumped her fingers in and out, the way the warmth in her belly mounted until icy tingles were racing up and down her spine and pooling in her toes.

Erin tensed, toes curling, legs pressing outwards, back bowing, and her hips pressing down hard and forcefully onto Jillian’s fingers. It was so, so good… Erin groaned hard and loud, her breath sharp and fast.

The introduction of a thumb circling her clit had Erin lifting up off the table onto her tiptoes, her arms bearing most of her weight until the pressure in the cradle of her hips suddenly snapped and she collapsed backwards across the table and blinked blearily up at the ceiling.

Jillian smirked at the sight and slipped her fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and cleaning Erin’s cum off her fingers. She had no idea how “into” girls, Erin was. But, she figured that after her performance, she may well be able to convince Erin to have at least a second go and this time, Jillian considered, she might actually daringly lay a tongue on Erin’s body.

Because Erin was delicious.

Erin, for her part, had regained functionality and was watching Jillian fellate her fingers, licking off her cum, and Erin was so, so turned on.

Yeah, she decided, this was happening.

Erin stood up, her face expressionless as she towered over Jillian, who was suddenly second guessing her actions.

Erin dropped to her knees and shoved Jillian’s shoulders. The tight fabric of Jillian’s dress made it difficult for her to regain her balnce and Jillian quickly found herself on her back with her dress rucked up around her waist and…

Oh fuck…

Erin’s head beneath her skirt…

Erin licked a long strip along Jillian’s pussy and gave a long groan of appreciation. Jillian was heaven on her tongue. Salty, clean, and, Erin hummed low and deep in her chest as she paused long enough to press her nose to Jillian’s pubic hair and breath her in…

Fuck.

Erin had missed this.

Erin wound her arms around Jillian’s legs and hips and pinned the younger woman down. Probing Jillian’s entrance, Erin felt her flinch beneath her tongue and immediately pulled back to lap at her clit instead. Jillian immediately relaxed.

Then, with bold assurance after having worked Jillian up a little longer, Erin fused her lips around Jillian’s clit in a ring and sucked hard and fast.

Jillian sat bolt upright, hand tangled in Erin’s hair to the point of pain, and howled her shock at the pleasure that was decimating her like a battering ram.

Erin swiped a tongue along Jillian’s length, drinking her in, before returning to sucking at Jillian, and fluttering her tongue directly against the younger woman’s clit.

It didn’t take long.

Jillian gasped and shuddered her way through her orgasm with eyes shut tight and one hand tangled in Erin’s long brown hair. “Fuck,” she rasped as she slowly descended.

 Erin grunted in agreement as she ran a finger up her wet chin and scooped up the cum she had missed and slipped it into her mouth. “Quite,” she quipped in agreement.

Jillian shook her head and laugh, “ _fuck_ _me_ ,” she said again, still stunned and disbelieving that convincingly-heterosexual Erin Gilbert had just taught her new things about sex.

“If you insist,” Erin grinned, making to go back to licking Jillian and building her back up again.

“What?” Jillian’s legs crossed over instantly, nearly clipping Erin's chin with her knee, “no! Sorry,” she laughed lightly, “no, too sensitive… _fuck_ , I haven’t come that hard… in…. I don’t know _how_ long…”

Erin hummed in agreement as she wiped the last of her face off on her shirt. “So,” Erin said slyly, “ _that’s_ happening again.”

Jillian’s eyes were wide, “fuck _yes_ ,” she agreed fervently and pressed a hard kiss to Erin’s lips. “At least once a day if I can manage it! 

Erin laughed through the kiss, never more thankful for the existence of a little black dress.

“Fuck yes,” Erin breathed, repeating Jillian's assertion, and then she kissed Jillian again.

Content, for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that I know I'm not very good at smut. I'm working at it. 
> 
> So, please, if you can/want, leave me some feedback on where I can do better in the comments?
> 
> Thanks!  
> Xan


End file.
